


Girls on Tour

by Star4545



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clubbing, F/F, Fem SnowBaz, Femslash, Idiots in Love, London, THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER, can this start a trend to write more, fem!SnowBaz, there aren't enough genderbent fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Simone is going to London with gal pals, Penny and Agatha, to go clubbing and shopping. Then she invites her crush and roommate Baz and things take a detour from the original plan.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 38





	Girls on Tour

**Baz**

She’s so pretty. Every time I see her, a part of my brain disconnects. It’s really a problem when you live with that person. It’s really a problem when that person is nice to everyone, but you are a stone-cold bitch. Snow doesn’t seem to mind the insults much anymore; she’ll just leave the room with a pout on her lips that I want to kiss off.

I have never seen Snow dressed in another but the Watford uniform and old trackies. I know her bras barely work because they are so worn and more than once I’ve seen her eye clothes in my closet. She’s never asked to take anything. I doubt she knows that I’ll lend her whatever she wants. And I also know that Snow is gay. Lovely, lovely Snow loves girls, but she doesn’t love me. What a wanker!

I’m sat at my desk when she comes in. I hear the door close and the scent of her blood fills the room. I can hear her heart beating. I don’t bother to pick my head up, too engrossed in my work.

“Baz,“ she starts. “I’m going to be gone for the weekend.” I hear her puttering around in the ensuite.

“Where are you going?” Then I realize I’m supposed to act indifferent and follow up, “Not that I care.”

“To London. Girl’s on tour! We are going to stay in a hotel and everything. I’ve never stayed in a hotel before.”

“What are you doing in London?”

“We are going clubbing tonight. Aggie will probably buy me stuff tomorrow.”

“Oh,” I’ve stared at the same maths equation for five minutes now.

“I want to get laid,” she says as if it’s nothing.

“Oh? Well, I’m sure Agatha would give it to you.”

“Agatha and I broke up.” I let out a little gasp of surprise. Snow giggles.

“Sorry to hear that.”

“It’s better this way.”

I look up and find her standing at the mirror, brushing her short bronze hair. She’s wearing some beat up clothing that I know she likes to wear on Fridays when she isn’t in class. Her bra barely supports her, I hope on their shopping spree they buy her some new ones. She looks over at me, shooting a mega watt smile.

“Do you want to come? I know it’s last minute, but we have extra space.” I think it over. Going to London would mean I could visit Fiona if she is in town or I can stay at her kushy apartment. I could also spend this time to get close to Snow. Unless this is a trap to lure me into a vulnerable state so she can kill me. It’s worth the risk.

“I would love to. When are we leaving?”

“After lunch.” I get up and start to pack a bag.

“Do you have a clubbing outfit?”

“Agatha said she’s going to give me a makeover and it’s a surprise. Most things this weekend are a surprise; Penny and Agatha are paying for everything.” She grabs her hairbrush and chucks it on the bed. She grabs an already packed duffel and stuffs the hairbrush inside it. She moves the duffel off the bed and lies down on it.

“Penny will be thrilled you’re coming, she’s always saying she wants to talk to you about scholarly shit.” I continue packing my stuff, even though I don’t really need it as I have stuff at Fiona’s. “Have you been clubbing before?”

“Yeah with my cousin and his boyfriend. We go a lot in the summers.” Snow nods. She’s looking over at me.

“I’ve never been. I’m so excited. It’ll be fun, I reckon.” I go to the ensuite and gather my toiletries. “I think we are going to some LGBTQ+ club. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah—“ I sputter. “I’m gay so,”

“You are?” Snow asks, actual disbelief in her voice.

“Yes.”

“No shit! Fuck. How did I not know that?” Snow looks disappointed for a moment before gasping. “Can we put up a pride flag in here? We should go to pride together. Watford always hosts one in June right before the end of term. Baz, why didn’t you tell me?” She has excitement in her eyes.

“I didn’t think it was important to tell you.”

“I want to be friends. Why can’t you let us be friends other than the obvious reasons?”

“And the obvious reasons being…”

“We have to kill each other and are destined to hate each other blah blah blah.”

“I just…” _Because you are so pretty. You are so close and yet so far from me. Because you are cute and your nose scrunches up when you laugh. You are my dream girl._ “We are opposites and I’m a monster. You don’t want to be my friend.”

“I think vampires are pretty cool. You aren’t a monster.”

“Well 90% of the World of Mages does.”

“So anyway back to pride flags?”

“Yes we can hang some.”

“Yes! Okay can you buy one? I don’t have any money other than $15 the Mage gave me.” I chuckle.

“I’ll bring mine from home.” She smiles at me like I’m her world. It’s wonderful.

“We could call our room the Lesbian Lair.”

“We are not calling—“

“We are calling our room—“

“No, Snow.”

“Yes! Are you almost done? We have to meet the gang for lunch.” I nod. She jumps to her feet and grabs her duffel. There is cellar tape around the bottom to keep it together.

We get to our hotel by four in the afternoon. We all share one room with two beds and a pull out couch. Maybe Snow and I will sleep in the same bed. I find out that Fiona is not in town, but she told me I could use the apartment. I’ll see where we end up. Snow claims one of the beds, lying out starfish style and quickly falling asleep. Penny laughs and takes out a deck of cards. I play with Penny while Agatha watches Netflix on her phone.

By six, we start to get ready. We all take turns in the bathroom before waking Snow. She wakes up confused and bleared eyed. Agatha drags her into the bathroom in a flurry. Penny and I are once again playing cards by the time Snow is done. Agatha steps out of the bathroom.

“Who is ready to see Si?” Agatha asks. Penny and I both cheer. Agatha fully opens the bathroom door. I feel my mouth go dry because Simone Snow is wearing a dress and makeup. Penny wolf-whistles.

“How do I look?” Merlin and Morgana, I think this is what death feels like? No I know what death feels like. This must be Heaven. I scan her body, trying not to make googly eyes. I compose myself.

“What are you going for?” I ask.

“Hot.”

“Yeah you look hot.” She pushes up her boobs in the dress. She must not be wearing a bra; there is too much cleavage for a bra. I want to devour her. I can’t believe I’m really seeing this. Snow in a sexy, little black dress and one of those sherpa coats. She’s looks like a movie character and I’m okay with that.

**Simone**

Baz looks so fucking hot. I’ve had a crush on her for a while now, how could I not? It’s one of the things that drove me and Aggie apart. While walking to the restaurant, I have to keep myself from staring at her ass. She’s wearing jeans! It makes her footballer thighs look great. Jeans and this tight lace top that isn’t leaving much to the imagination. I kick her foot under the table. She glances at me and I try to raise one eyebrow like she does, but I fail. She then raises an eyebrow and I fucking die.

She isn’t eating very much. I know she doesn’t like eating in front of people because of her fangs. I whisper in Penny’s ear to see if she can cast a spell to make no one notice us. I would do it, but my magic is unpredictable on my best days and I’m much too distracted.

“ **Nothing to see here.”** She casts loud enough for our table mates to hear. Baz smiles at me. We wait for the spell to wear off so we can pay the cheque.

By the time we finish dinner and walk to the club, it’s open. Agatha covers the entrance fee for me and we go in. It’s loud and stuffy. There is already a bunch of people dancing to the loud music. There are hot people everywhere. Penny drags me to the bar.

“What do you want, Si?” Penny asks me.

“Um…”

“Cider?”

“Sounds good.” I don’t really want to get drunk, but I want to try some alcohol. I also want to dance. Penny hands me a drink and I take a sip. The taste is nothing great, but Penny is having one too. We get a booth. The tables are sticky, but no one seems to mind. Baz is drinking some fruity-tooty cocktail. She looks happy. Agatha is having a beer. I look to the dance floor.

“I want to dance.” I tell everyone before sliding out of the booth.

“Do you guys want to do shots?” Agatha asks when I leave.

I don’t really know how to dance. I just move my body to the music. Some girl comes up to me and starts dancing with me. It’s nice, but I wish it was Baz. She seems to guess I’m not interested and goes to dance with someone else. Baz is sitting alone at our table now. Agatha is dancing somewhere else; Penny is chatting up the bartender. I go back to our booth.

“Want to dance?” I ask Baz. She nods.

**Baz**

I am dancing with Simone Snow. Crowley, I’m living a charmed life. She grabs my hands and we jump around together. She smiling and both her dimples are showing. The purple and green lights of the club dance on her skin and wonderfully mix with the highlighter on her cheeks. I’ve never seen her like this. She looks so free.

The song changes and she pulls me in close. We are both sweaty from dancing. Her body is flush with mine and she puts her hands on my waist, almost touching my butt.

“This okay?” She asks.

“Yeah.”

Simone is much shorter than me, so to reach my ear she has to stand on her tippy toes and it’s adorable. “I’m very attracted to your butt.”

“Excuse me?” I say. I need her to repeat it for my sanity.

“Don’t make me say it again.” I raise an eyebrow. “I like your butt…. And your face… and you.” This has to be a dream. “I’m very attracted to you. May I kiss you?” I like confident Snow. She’s never like this. She’s normally a storm full of anxious hair fiddling and broken speech. I would’ve never guessed that she would be confident in a place like this.

She somehow gets even closer to me, stands on her tippy toes and kisses me. It’s wonderful. She moves her hands to my butt and squeezes. I start to grind against her. She whines into my mouth. I move my lips off hers dangerously slow.

“You are so beautiful,” I say into her ear. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time.”

“Me too.”

“You look really fit in that dress.” She blushes. “Are you wearing a bra?” She shrugs.

“You’ll find out later.” We are definitely going to Fiona’s.

“Later?”

“I figured we could have sex. You could take me apart.” This cannot be real. Sunshine Snow can not be saying these words to me. “I want you to do bad things to me.” She kisses me again and I think I might melt.

We dance for another couple minutes. Really we just grind up against each other till I can’t stand it anymore. We find Penny at the bar and tell her we are going to my aunt’s and we’ll meet at the hotel in the morning.

**Penny**

I shouldn’t really be surprised. Agatha and I had a bet that this would happen, but less than an hour after getting to the club was unforeseen.

**Baz**

I drag Snow into the London night. We walk a few blocks to Fiona’s apartment complex. I unlock the door with my key.

“This is my second home.” I take off my heels at the door, Snow takes off her trainers and her coat.

“It’s cute.”

I guess it is cute in the “my 40 year old aunt is a punk rocker vampire hunter” way. There is band merchandise everywhere you look.

“Make yourself comfortable. I need to drink some blood.”

I open the fridge and grab a bag of blood, pouring it in a mug with David Bowie’s face on it. I put it in the microwave for a minute before taking it out. Snow has found her way to the couch.

“I hoped this would happen.”

“What?”

“Us.” She giggles. “Doing it.”

“You are so annoying.”

“One of us has to be.”

I blow on the mug, the smell makes my fangs pop. I sit next to Snow.

“May I see your fangs?” I open my mouth begrudgingly. “Wicked.”

I drink the mug of blood. I put the empty mug in the sink, quickly washing it before I look back to Snow.

“Follow me.” She does.

I open the door to the guest room that is really my room. It has all my stuff in it. There is a huge pride flag that Fiona bought me hanging above the bed. While I would love to have it in my home in Hampshire, Father would never allow it. Plus it matches the aesthetic of a London apartment more than Pitch Manor.

Snow lies on the bed, making herself comfortable on the abhorrent number of throw pillows I have. She beckons me with a crook of her finger. I climb on top of her. She grabs the back of my neck, pulling me down to kiss her. I pin her hands down at her side. I take my lips off her and kiss the mole on her face that I’ve wanted to kiss since the day I met her. I move down to her neck, licking a stripe down it. She moans. I start to kiss her chest.

“Can you take off your clothes yet?” Snow complains.

“Only if you say the magic words?”

“Please.”

“Hmmm.” I take off my shirt leaving me in my bra and trousers. She grunts.

“Is that all?”

“For now.”

“Fuck you.”

“I think it’s going to be the other way around, sweetheart.”

“Are you uncomfortable taking your clothes off or are you just teasing?” She asks. It’s so sincere that it catches me off guard.

“Just teasing,” I say. “Do you want to take off your dress?”

“Not until you take off your trousers.” I roll my eyes, popping the button on my jeans, slowly undoing the zip. I move off of Snow to take them off. Snow sits up.

“Happy?”

“Very.” She pushes me down to the bed and starts kissing my thighs. She starts off low and gets dangerously close to my pants. “I’ve never done this before. I kept wanting to, but Aggie would never want to. I’ve been waiting to be touched for a long time.” Again, she says it so casually, like it’s nothing. She’s so close to my pants. She rubs her nose to my pants. “God, I’m horny.”

“I love when you curse like a Normal.” Because that’s the only thing my brain will compute.

She sadly moves away from my crotch and moves to my ear. “Fuck, shit, dick, cunt.”

“Mmm.”

“Can you unzip me?” She asks, kissing me briefly on the lips. I sit up and undo the back on the dress. She stands up and lets it fall to the ground. She’s only wearing a pair of ratty pants. She desperately needs new clothes. Without skipping a beat, she lets her pants fall to the ground. Crowley, she’s gorgeous.

She’s covered in scars, freckles, and moles. If her body could speak, it would be a cacophony of sound.

“Like what you see, Basil?” I roll my eyes.

“No.” She sticks her tongue out at me.

“Fine, guess you aren’t getting a piece of this.” She starts to walk to the door.

“No, come back.”

“Only if you call me by my first name.”

“You don’t like it when I call you Snow?”

“Not particularly.”

“Simone, will you please come here I’m dying to kiss you.”

“Better,” she says as she walks back to bed. She lies on top of me, but I quickly flip us. I kiss her lips.

“Is it okay if I touch your boobs?” Snow’s boobs are great deal bigger than mine. They aren’t huge but they aren’t small.

“Go ahead.” I grab her boob, lightly squeezing it.

“Does this feel good?” I rub my thumb over her nipple. She seems to like that.

“Yeah.”

I start doing the same on her other boob while kissing down her stomach. She’s got a trail of hair there, so I follow it.

“Sorry about the hair.”

“Don’t be.”

“I just am afraid to shave it.”

“You can wax it.” I look up at her; her eyebrows are scrunched. “Do you know now what waxing is?”

“Before Watford, I didn’t know what a tampon was Baz. I know what waxing is, but wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Yeah, but then it grows back slower.”

“Can we have this conversation when I’m not horny as fuck.”

“Sounds good.” I take my hands away from her boobs, no matter how much I liked touching them.

I decide to venture downward. I’ve never touched a girl before. It’s all a bit daunting.

“I’m sorry. I don’t really know what to do.” Snow smirks.

“Have you never touched a girl, Pitch?”

“Never, Snow.” I decide to just go for it. “May I touch you?”

“Yeah.”

I try my best to follow the instructions Snow barks out at me. She seems to enjoy it, but I don’t think I’m doing anything right. I’ve taken to fingering her with one hand and massaging her thigh with the other. She keeps cursing like a Normal. I love it.

“Baz, I’m so close. Fuck fuck fuck.” She’s panting until she lets out.a loud whine. “That was the best thing ever.” I move my fingers out of her. Her hair is clinging to her face.

“I’m glad you enjoyed.” She’s smiling lazily at me.

“How do you still have clothes on?” I shrug, finally undoing my bra. Merlin and Morgana, it feels good. I lie next to Simon. “Do you want me to touch you?” I nod.

She puts her hand on my pants.”You’re soaked.”

“Well you’re damn fit.”

“Do I make you hot?”

“You have no idea, Snow.”

“Oh?”

“I’ve thought about this a lot.”

“Me too.”

**Simone**

It’s easy to confess my feelings to Baz. I’ve thought about this situation one too many times. One of my favorite scenarios was making out in our bedroom at Watford where we have to be as quiet as possible. In all my fantasies, I’m loud and brash. I never feel free, but tonight I don’t feel constrictive. Nothing is holding me back. I can kiss the girl of my dreams. I like this right now where Baz is whining loudly in my ear as I eat her out. I move away from her crotch and she lets out a cry.

“Simone! Not fair.” I twirl my tongue around her nipple. She whines again.

“Are you having a good time?” I joke.

“Annoying prick.” I don’t let it bother me.

Then I go back to what I was doing with the addition of squeezing her butt. She’s so fit.

“Fuck,” she says. I move away and look at her. “Why’d you stop?”

“You cursed like a Normal.”

“Yeah I just did.”

“Don’t stop. It was hot.”

She keeps cursing until she orgasms. She looks so exhausted afterwards, but then she starts giggling. Then I start giggling.

“I want to shower,” she says. “Want to come?”

**Baz**

Dressing Snow in my clothes has set off something in me. While I do have a good amount of day clothing, all my high-quality pajamas are back at school. She is wearing my pants, my worn-out Beatles shirt (the sleeve falls off her shoulder), my socks. She isn’t wearing any trousers and I love seeing the hair peak out from my pants.

“I like when you wear my clothes,” I say bluntly.

“I like wearing your clothes. They smell like you.”

She climbs underneath my blankets. “Jesus, how many blankets do you fucking have? I feel like a marshmallow.”

“I get cold.”

“I know, but jeez.” I climb into the other side.

“Deal with it or sleep on the floor.”

“Do you want to cuddle?” Why is she so precious?

“It’ll make you hotter.”

“Don’t care.”

“Yeah I would.”

“I call big spoon.” She envelopes me in her arms. It’s comical because she’s so much smaller and huggable than I am.

“Agatha told me we are going shopping tomorrow,” I say. She nods. “I want to buy you some cute clothes.” I kiss her cheek. “And some bras and pants.”

“Thank god.”

“So you know your bras are shit?”

“Oh yeah. The mage won’t give me any money and everything kind of gets ruined at the care homes, so I always thought I would get new ones after I finish being sent away.”

“If the mage sends you back this summer, I’ll take all the nice clothes and bring them back for you next term.” She seems to like that idea.

“I’m going to bed now. Goodnight, Basil.”

“I like it when you call me that. No one except my sister calls me that.”

“Mmm.”

“Thanks for tonight, Simone. And for the record, your confidence is sexy.”

“If you keep saying things like that, I’ll want a round two.”

“Oh?”

“Go to sleep. It’s almost 1.”

“It’s barely late.”

“Goodnight.”

“Will you be here when I wake up or was this all a dream?”

“I’ll be here as long as you want me.”

I wake up before Simone. I have an inability to stay in bed after I wake up, so I disentangle myself from her and put the kettle on. About two hours later, a bleary-eyed Simone emerges.

“Good morning, love. There’s tea in the kitchen. We’re meeting Agatha and Penelope at the hotel in an hour where there will be breakfast.” Her eyes widened the mention of food.

“Sounds good,” she says. “I need to borrow some clothes.” I smirk. I’ve been thinking for hours what I’m going to dress Simon in and I have just the idea.

**Simone**

We get back to our hotel room much later than expected, we got a little tied up. Penny and Agatha don’t seem to be at each other’s throats. There is a strong smell of guy’s cologne. I wonder what happened here last night. I give the dress back to Agatha and joke with her that I’m keeping her jacket. She gives me the death glare.

I eat way too much, but no one seems to care. I’m happy to be here with my friends and that’s what matters. One disappointing thing is that they don’t have any scones.

Then it starts the grand shopping spree. They all fling clothes at me. I barely see any of them try anything on. Baz loves it. She keeps picking things I would never think to try on and they most of the time look good on me. It’s great to feel loved, but by our third store I’m exhausted.

Then we have lunch and I’m reinvigorated. We spend the rest of the day going in and out of shops until the crew decides I finally have enough basic and fun clothing to last me. Perks of having rich friends, I guess. They even get me a new duffel bag that isn’t falling apart at the seams.

I don’t want to leave London tomorrow. This whole weekend has been so stressless. I don’t want to go back to be the Chosen One. I don’t want to fight creatures and do homework. On the walk back to the hotel, I imagine my life here, living in a London apartment that Baz will mostly pay for. We’ll have a dog, maybe a child down the line. We’ll both be widely successful and have sex all the time. There won’t be any death. There won’t be any anxiety. It’ll just be Simone and Baz in our lesbian lair.


End file.
